


Shame

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SKAM meets Larry Stylinson, Smoking, skam au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: SKAM meets Larry Stylinson.





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent. I hope some other people will like it. 
> 
> (If you haven't watched SKAM, you really really should)

**Week 1**

**Saturday, 11:55pm**

It starts, interestingly enough, with a bathtub. 

Louis is sitting with his friends in Eva’s bathroom passing a makeshift water bottle bong back and forth. 

Louis relishes in the feeling of the smoke settling in his lungs, giving himself a moment to close his eyes and think of absolutely nothing before he blows it out. 

Niall is going off about some girl he wants, while Liam and Zayn laugh and try to put in their two cents and offer a different girl as a prospect. Liam isn’t taking any of it and continues to swear that his girl is the be all end all of girls. 

“No, no!” Louis cuts in, the weed finally settling in his brain enough to make everything fuzzy and float-y. “There is one. Only one girl that is worth the pull.” 

“Oh? And who is this?” Zayn says, amused look on his face now that Louis has finally joined in the conversation. 

“Well,” Louis pauses, eyes closing as he tries to conjure up the name of the girl he’s thinking of. “I don’t exactly know her name.”

The boys laugh and Louis scowls at them, taking the water bottle bong from Liam and taking another hit. 

As he blows smoke out, she says, “I haven’t met her yet, but I saw her out there. She looks…she looks like a young Natalie Portman.”

“Oh shit, yeah. I saw her, too!” Liam says, cutting off Zayn and Niall’s snickers. “She’s hot.”

“I think she’s the one who was dating a college guy over the summer? Kind of a downgrade to go for you now isn’t it?” Zayn teases and Louis reaches over to smack him.

“Nah. My logic is now she’s been there done that and she’s ready for something different,” Louis says confidently. 

Liam tosses the stash to Zayn behind Louis’ head. “You take it this time.”

“Nah, man,” Zayn says, tossing it back. “I can’t. Makes me too nervous.”

“Just take it! Bury it outside or something,” Liam replies, tossing it over Louis again.

“I’ll take it,” Louis says, snatching it from Zayn. “Jesus Christ.”

“You can’t have it,” Liam says, eyes narrowing. “That’s a two hundred pounds.”

“What?” Louis says, slightly offended. 

“I barely know you,” Liam explains and then Zayn steps in.

“Come on. You know me,” Zayn offers. “If I’m in, he’s in.”

Liam scrutinizes Louis for a moment this concedes. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Louis says, stuffing the stash in his pocket. 

They’re interrupted then by the door flying open, a blonde girl in a black mini-dress swaying in front of them.

“Yo, if you’re going to be sick, please take it outside,” Zayn half shouts at her. 

“I just need to pee,” She says, swaying a bit towards the toilet. 

“Go on then,” Niall says, a creepy sort of grin on his face. 

The door opens again, this time revealing younger Natalie Portman. Louis feels someone hit his shoulder, but he ignores them.   
Younger Natalie Portman starts rummaging through drawers, clearly looking for something. 

“Anything we can help you with?” Louis asks, voice saccharine. 

She jumps, clearly forgetting that there were four boys in the bathtub behind her. 

“I’m, um,” She scrutinizes them, clearly trying to decide if she should tell the truth or not. Her eyes land on the bong in Zayn’s hand and she smiles. “I’m looking for something…to take. Marta had some of these blue pills when we were at a show last weekend, and I was hoping to find some stashed in here.”

Louis gets up, and idea forming in his head. He slips a hand in his pocket where he is currently keeping his allergy pills. 

“It’s not blue like you described, but it’ll do the trick,” Louis says, showing her the pill. 

She lights up, grinning bright. Louis goes to offer it to her, but then pulls back. “Gonna need your name first.”

“Emma,” She says, bouncing a little with excitement. 

“Louis,” Louis answers, then promptly sticks out his tongue, and places the pill on it.

Emma only hesitates for a second before she practically lunges for Louis, grabbing him by the neck and bringing their mouths together. 

The kiss goes from zero to sixty fast, tongues and lips a slick mess. Louis’ only half aware of his friends clamoring out of the tub, their crude comments floating around him. 

The only thing Louis can consciously think is that he knows he should be enjoying this a bit more. Isn’t there a point where he should start to feel turned on?

Emma presses a hard kiss to Louis’ lips, then she’s kissing down his neck and clothed chest. It’s right around the point where she’s dropped to her knees that Louis realizes he’s completely soft and this is about to get really embarrassing. 

Louis leans down and pulls Emma back up, smiling at her and kissing her again.

“I think my friends left,” Louis says apologetically. “I promised them I wouldn’t ditch them tonight.”

“Okay,” Emma says. “I’ll see you around then, I guess?” 

“Yeah, do you go to Trinity?” Louis asks as a bit of an afterthought.

“Yeah. I’m a first year,” Emma says. 

Louis feels a bit weird about that, knowing that Emma’s at least a year younger than he is, if not two. 

“Cool, I’m a junior,” Louis says, rushed as he side steps to make his way to the door. 

“Bye, Louis. It was nice meeting you,” Emma says, fixing her lipstick in the mirror. 

Louis manages a weak wave before he ducks out of the bathroom. 

When Louis gets out in the hall, the vibe is definitely off. He can’t figure it out right away, but then he notices a trio of police officers making their way into the party.   
_Fuck, this is exactly why I wasn’t supposed to leave the guys,_ Louis thinks. 

He quickly looks around and see that many people are still unaware of the new guests. Thinking quickly, Louis sneaks towards the living room, looking for a place to stash the weed burning a figurative hole through his hoodie. 

He finds a small ceramic container and very inconspicuously stuffs the baggie inside. He tries to be as nonchalant as possible, and it doesn’t seem like anyone noticed. He them takes off towards the door, catching sight of two cops helping up a drunk boy from the sidewalk. 

He makes it out to the backyard and cuts through the bushes, knowing that will lead him out the street behind his. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Louis freezes and turns, stomach dropping when his eyes land on a police officer. 

“Um, just heading home,” Louis answers honestly.

“Through the hedges?” The woman asks, clearly perturbed. 

“Yeah, my…I’m staying just around the corner,” Louis offers.

“Do you have an ID with you?” The officer asks. 

“No,” Louis says, knowing better than to carry and ID with him that proves he’s underage. 

“What’s your name?”

“Jacob Wells,” Louis answers, not missing a beat.

“Wait right here, please,” The officer says, and right as she turns, Louis hears a whistle behind him.

He turns just in time to see Zayn waiting on his bike. Louis doesn’t even think, just bolts and hops on the back of the bike, pushing with his feet to help Zayn take off. 

“Fuck am I glad to see you,” Louis rushes out and they laugh the whole way back to Louis’ apartment.

**~*~*~**

**Sunday, 11:30am**

Louis wakes up to find four new texts and a two missed calls from Zayn. He reads the message from his mom first, ignoring the long Bible verse and then opens Zayn’s messages. 

**Do you have the stash?  
Cops found some at Eva’s house.  
Call me! **

Louis feels panic settle in his gut, but he tries to calm his worries. There’s no way the cops found their drugs, his hiding spot was really good. 

He tries to call Zayn, but he doesn’t pick up so he sends him a text instead.

**Hey, answer your phone. I did have to leave the stuff, but there’s no way the cops found it. I hid it really well.**

“Louis! Good morning, sunshine!” 

Eskild’s voice is accompanied with the sound of Louis’ door opening. In walks his roommates Eskild and Linn, who by the looks of it, are FaceTiming. 

“Welcome to the devil’s cave, as I call it,” Eskild says, showing whoever he’s talking to a scan of the room.

“We’re FaceTiming Noora,” Linn supplies and Louis nods and then frowns as they both climb into bed with him. 

“He’s grumpy and tired,” Eskild says to Noora as he snuggles into Louis’ side. 

“Piss off, Eskild,” Louis mumbles, Linn smiling on his other side.

“What are you guys doing today?” Noora asks, giving Louis a sympathetic smile.

Eskild rattles off a few possibilities and then Linn cuts him off by saying they were just going to stay in and relax, maybe watch a movie. Louis can’t help but get annoyed as the invasion of personal space becomes too much for him.

“What are you going to do today, Noora?” Eskild asks and Noora looks off the screen.

“I don’t know, really. I guess I’ll find something to do. William is working and I haven’t gotten many friends yet.”

"Noora! You’re in New York! Best place to be!” Eskild says loudly, making Louis cringe.

“I’m doing lots of fun things. I’ll go to a museum or something,” Noora says.

“Noora, go find something fun! Go to a club! Get a drink,” Eskild offers. “I want you to have a good time.”

Noora gives him a look and then changes the subject. “How’s living with Louis?”

“He doesn’t pay rent and he smells like farts while you smell nice. Like flowers,” Eskild says, giving Louis a reproachful look. 

Louis frowns and shoves him off good naturedly. 

“Love you!” Eskild says, probably to both Noora and Louis. 

Louis rolls his eyes and ignores him.

**~*~*~**

**Monday, 12:05pm**

Niall, apparently, had success with the girl he was going on about Friday because now he won’t shut up about her and how good their hook up was. Louis is only half listening, already bored of this conversation so he gets out his phone, which buzzed in his pocket. 

**Dad:**   
_Hey, kiddo. Lunch this weekend?_

**Louis:**   
_Sure. Eskild’s been asking for rent early this month._

**Dad:**   
_How much?_

**Louis:**   
_$400_

**Dad:**   
_See you Saturday at noon._

Louis sets down his phone and looks across the cafeteria. Louis isn’t looking anywhere in particular, but then his eyes land on someone sitting down at a table near the far wall. 

He stops his gaze and stares for a moment, something about the guy making his skin feel warm and his heart pick up its pace. It’s…it’s weird but Louis is suddenly struck with the thought that this…this _boy,_ is…pretty.

That thought makes Louis look away and join in the conversation his friends are having. 

Louis clues back into the conversation right as Niall is looking at Zayn in disbelief as Zayn says, “I hooked up with a girl who didn’t have a clitoris.”

“How did you possibly know that?” Niall says, incredulous.

“I saw it,” Zayn says, like it’s obvious. “I know what a clitoris is.”

“You go down on girls?” Niall says, tone disbelieving. 

“Why are you surprised man? Don’t you?” Zayn says calmly. 

“You mean to tell me you _do?”_ Niall says, an expression of disbelief on his face. 

Louis stays out of it and so does Liam who’s just looking thoroughly amused. 

“I didn’t know that was a thing,” Niall says, still in shock.

Louis laughs, realizing that Niall must have missed it last year when Zayn’s popularity with the girls skyrocketed because of a (true) rumor that he made a senior girl come from going down on her. 

“Yeah,” Zayn says, nonchalant. “They love it so why not?”

Niall fish mouths a few times, and looks to Louis and Liam like he’s waiting for them to jump in. Liam holds his hands up innocently, giving the impression that he wants to stay out of the conversation. 

“Hello, gentlemen!” Vilde, a girl from their year says cheerfully as she walks up to their table.

“Hey, Vilde,” They all say in some variation.

“Have you guys thought about joining our theater group? It’s a mock of the Norwegian _kose_ group that is all about providing good vibes and friendship,” Vilde explains in a rush, her excitement clear. 

The boys all exchange a look, trying to find an excuse to say no politely. Eva comes in and joins them then, and Louis perks up, wanting to ask her if he can come and get the drugs he stashed there, but not in so many words. 

“Hey, Eva!” Louis says, a bit too enthusiastically. He makes a mental note to tone it down now that he has her attention. “I think I left a…um, sweater at your house?”

“Okay?” Eva says, looking at him strangely.

“Could I come by sometime and look for it?” Louis asks, and he can feel Zayn’s eyes on him.

“Or you could just tell me what it looks like and I can look for it?” Eva suggests, and Louis mentally smacks himself. 

“That…that could work,” Louis says and realizes Eva’s waiting for him to describe the fictional sweater. “It’s…black.”

“Okay,” Eva says, drawing out the word. “I will keep an eye out for a black men’s sweater.”

“Let us know about the _kose_ meeting! It’s Friday after school!” Vilde says and then the girls walk away.

“What’s this about a sweater? You weren’t wearing a black sweater of Friday,” Liam asks.

“I, uh, stashed the stuff at Eva’s when I saw the cops coming. Don’t worry though, I hid it really well. I just need to figure out a way to get back there and get it,” Louis says.

“Fuck, Louis,” Liam says. “That’s the last of our stash.”

“I know. Don’t worry. I’ll fix it,” Louis promises, throwing up a little silent prayer that he actually will. 

**~*~*~**

**Wednesday, 2:10pm**

Louis sits in biology; waiting for class to start as stares off into space. He’s not really paying attention to anything around him, so he startles when someone comes and sits down next to him loudly. 

“Er, hi?” Louis says, recognizing Sana, one of Vilde and Eva’s friends. 

“Hi,” Sana says. “I have your stuff.”

“Sorry?” Louis says, confused.

“Your stuff,” Sana says again. “I have it.”

Sana turns to look at him finally, giving him a look. Louis takes a moment, but then it clicks. 

“Oh, fuck. Wait, why do you have it?” Louis asks.

Sana shrugs. “It was really shitty of you to leave it at Eva’s for the cops to find. I really hate when people fuck over their friends. I grabbed it so she wouldn’t get in trouble with the police.”

Louis stares at her in disbelief. 

“I should get a reward for saving it from the police,” Sana says and Louis gestures for her to go on. “I want ten percent of it,” Sana says and Louis shakes his head. 

“What? What would you want with that?” Louis asks, knowing Sana is Muslim and it’s probably against her religion to smoke. 

“It’s just good to have. Also I want you and your friends to come to the _kose_ meeting Friday.” Sana says. 

Louis stares at her in shock. “What? No way.”

“That’s my only offer,” Sana says with a shrug. “I’ll just flush it then.”

“No, wait,” Louis says, sighing. “Look, I don’t have any control over what the guys do, but I’ll…I’ll join your group okay?” Louis refrains from adding ‘stupid’ in there.

“Fine. I’ll see you Friday,” Sana says, and makes to get up, but Louis grabs her arm.

“Wait! What about my stuff?” Louis asks a bit frantically.

“You don’t think I’m stupid, do you?” Sana says, scoffing. “You’ll get your stuff back after I see you at the meeting on Friday.”

She tries to get up again, but the teacher has started class now, and turns to them. “Sana and Louis, looks like you’ll be working together this week!”

“I’m not sitting here,” Sana says, a bite to her tone.

“Appears to me you are,” The teacher says back, tone light. “You two are working together this week.”

Sana slumps back in her seat and shoots a glare at Louis, who just smiles sweetly at her. Louis likes the sound of this so he can maybe ware Sana down over the next few   
days to give him back his stash without having to join her stupid club.

**~*~*~**

**Friday, 3:30pm**

Louis had every intention of working his damnedest to get the other boys to join him, but as luck would have it, they are not here. 

**Louis:**   
_Where the hell are you guys? I’m not going to stay here by myself. It’s your shit._

**Zayn:**   
_Sorry, bro. Had to help mom with some stuff. I can try to come back after?_

**Liam:**   
_Yeah, I was never going to that._

**Niall:**   
_Fuck, that was today?_

Louis rolls his eyes and tucks his phone in his pocket, annoyed. When he looks up, his heart jumps in his chest at the side of the boy (the _pretty_ boy) from the cafeteria, standing in front of him talking to Vilde. 

The boy makes eye contact with him and smiles, his eyebrows raising for a second in some sort of greeting. Louis smiles back and then ducks his gaze. 

The boy finishes his conversation with Vilde and then walks up the risers and sits behind Louis somewhere. Louis looks up again, this time to see Emma walking in with two friends. 

“Oh, hello!” She says, greeting Louis. _“Kose_ group. Yay! Must be where all the cool kids hang out on a Friday!”

Louis smiles awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to the girl who he denied a blowjob from just a week ago. 

“Well, we’re going to find seats. Good to see you!” Emma says and waves before climbing up the risers and finding a place to sit with her friends. 

Vilde calls the meeting to order once everyone’s settled and begins rambling on about the group and what they’re about. She mentions something about pairing people up for something, but she’s not making a lot of sense. 

Louis tunes her out, letting his mind wander to other things. Something in the back of his mind nags him to turn and look at the boy sitting behind him, but he uses all his   
willpower not to be creepy. 

At the mention of an icebreaker game, Louis slips out to wander the halls. He comes across the nearest men’s room and decides to go in. He sits down in a stall and begins to play a game on his phone. He’s not entirely sure how long this meeting is supposed to go, but he’s sure he’ll make his way back at some point.

Louis jumps at the sound of someone else coming into the bathroom, and he figures he should make his way back now. He opens the stall, and stops in his tracks at the sight of _the_ boy standing at the sink, washing his hands. 

Louis takes a moment to really look at him, trying to figure out what it is about him that makes Louis feel this way. He’s got longish, curly brown hair that he tucks up in a bandana and he’s tall and skinny. He dresses like he lives in Hollywood when in reality, they live in a small town in west of Manchester. 

The boy is now pulling out a paper towel, and Louis sidles up to the sink, washing his hands as he watches the boy pull out another paper towel, then another and another. He keeps pulling out towels until there is none left. 

Louis stares at him strangely as the boy dries his hands with his massive wad of paper towels. He tosses them in the bin, then suddenly seems to notice Louis standing there. 

“Oh, did you need a towel?” He says and Louis just stares at him.

The boy reaches down into the trash and picks up one of the top towels that’s still mostly dry. He tears off the damp part and throws that back in the trash, handing Louis the dry part. 

Louis takes it, despite this being the weirdest interaction he’s ever had in a bathroom. The boy smiles and flicks his eyebrows up before he takes the joint from behind his ear, and begins walking to the door. 

“Come outside,” He says as he exits, not waiting for Louis, leaving him to think he just imagined him saying that.

Louis pauses, but then follows after him.

**~*~*~**

Will finds the boy sitting on a bench, his feet on the actual bench part as he’s perched on the top of the backrest. Louis mirrors the way the boy is sitting and watches him blow smoke out of his full lips. 

The boy passes Louis the joint, and he takes it, careful not to let their hands touch, before bringing it to his lips and inhaling deeply. He holds the smoke in his lungs a moment, then blows it out, watching the stream of smoke billow in the cool air.

“Do you know the group leader?” The boy asks after a few moments of silence.

“Vilde?” Louis says. “With the ‘love exercise’?” 

“Yeah, what was that?” The boy says, laughing.

“I couldn’t handle that. I had to leave,” Louis says, taking a drag from the joint.

“Um,” The boy starts, taking another drag when Louis passed him the joint back. “They turned off all the lights and we walked around. If you felt a dick you had to suck it.”

“No!” Louis feels his cheeks flame and he scrutinizes the boys face. The boy looks at him, amused and Louis laughs. 

“No,” The boy laughs, blowing another puff of smoke and handing Louis back the joint.

“What year are you in?” Louis asks in between puffs. 

“Senior. You?” The boy answers, watching Louis blow a smoke ring.

“Junior,” Louis says, handing the boy the joint.

“But you weren’t here last year?” Louis asks and the boy shakes his head. 

“No. PCA.”

“You transferred in your final year?” Louis asks, but he doesn’t get an answer as Emma walks up. 

“Oh! Hey! I thought you’d left!” She says. “Um, question. Would you want to be in a duo with me? Vilde seems really keen on people pairing up tonight.”

Louis looks at her, floundering for an excuse with the boy next to him pipes in.

“I thought we were in a duo,” He says and Louis looks at him gratefully.

“Oh, shit, right,” Louis says. “Sorry. I’m already with…” Louis coughs to cover up the fact that he doesn’t know the boy’s name yet. 

“Harry,” the boy supplies, offering his hand to Emma. 

“Oh. Okay. It’s just that…Lynn and Maria are going to be together and that kind of leaves me out. Do you think…do you think Vilde would be okay with a group of three?” Emma asks.

“I think she was pretty clear about duos,” Harry says, looking to Louis. “But I’m fine with it.” 

“Yeah, I think she really only wanted couples, but,” Louis says, unable to hurt someone’s feelings. “Jesus Christ, I think it’d be okay.” 

“Yay!,” Emma says and then she’s squeezing herself onto Louis’ other side on the bench. “The fearsome threesome. That’s going to be us!”

Harry offers Louis the joint again, but Louis shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve had enough.”

“Can I have a drag?” Emma asks, and Harry hands her the joint.

Louis chances a glance at the boy – _Harry_ – but he’s not looking at him now. He can only hope that this isn’t going to be awkward, but chances are this is just the beginning.


End file.
